Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty
| starring = | country = | language = | seasons = 1 | episodes = 26 | creator = Rich Magallanes | developer = | director = | producer = Aaron Simpson | executive = | run = 22 minutes | companies = Funrise | channel = | picture = | audio = | release = January 27, 2019 }}Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (renamed RBUK, pronounced "are buck") is an American animated children's TV series created by Rich Magallanes. Plot Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty revolves around the adventures of Felicity, a sassy, magical cat that is part rainbow, part butterfly, and part unicorn. Along with her best friend Miguel the Chihuahua, Athena the book-smart owl, and Yana the Yeti, the team explore female empowerment and non-conformity as Felicity's magical abilities allow her to transform with the powers of her rainbow, butterfly, and unicorn features. The show includes adventure, heart and physical gags, and is meant to be a celebration of individuaity and self-confidence. According to Fred Soulié, Saban Brands EVP of global distribution and consumer products, the series will reflect the personalities of each other, as well as different versions of Felicity. Cast and characters Main * Allegra Clark as Felicity |access-date=2019-01-15}} * Arturo Sandoval as Miguel * Katie Leigh as Athena |access-date=2019-01-16}} * Laila Berzins as Yana |access-date=2019-01-15}} Production Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty is produced by Funrise under their entertainment division and was developed jointly with Saban Brands, before its closure. The series is targeted for a 6-11 year-old demographic. , which is located in Vancouver, Canada, is animating the series. The series also features photo-real elements. Soulié expects the series to perform equally well with boys and girls through the balance achieved between Felicity and Miguel. Episodes Broadcast Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty premiered on Nickelodeon in the United States on January 27, 2019, with additional episodes airing on Nickelodeon's sister station, Nicktoons. The first episode was released on the Nick app and the Nick On Demand service on January 18, 2019. |access-date=2019-01-17}} The show is rated TV-Y7. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in Latin America on May 4, 2019. The series was also debut on Nickelodeon in Brazil the same day. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in Russia on May 5, 2019 and Nickelodeon Scandinavia in Norway, Sweden and Denmark on May 6, 2019. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in Germany, Austria and Switzerland on May 13, 2019. The first epsiode was released on Nick.de on May 3, 2019. The series premiered on Nicktoons in the United Kingdom and Ireland on June 3, 2019. The series was also debut on Nickelodeon Iberia in Spain and Portugal the same day. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in Poland on June 10, 2019 and Nickelodeon in Greece on June 15, 2019. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in Netherlands on June 17, 2019 and Nicktoons in South Africa on June 24, 2019. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in Australia and New Zealand on July 15, 2019. The series was also debut on Nicktoons in Middle Easthttps://youtu.be/OVhpdqO6v6A and Bulgaria, Romania and Hungary the same day. The series premiered on Family Channel in Canada on September 2, 2019 and Nickelodeon in France on October 21, 2019.